The Choice
by Zambose
Summary: After the events of Twilight Princess, Link has a choice to make. Rated T for later events.
1. Chapter 1

**Zambose Presents**

**A Zelda Fanfic**

**The Choice **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend Of Zelda franchise.**

After months of countless battles, Link had finally rescued Hyrule from Ganondorf. Now, to the tough part.

Link had rode out to an isolated spot in Hyrule Field to think about his current situation. He could become Zelda's personal bodyguard and a knight, or he could return home to Ilia and stay a goat herder. It seemed like an easy decision, but at the same time it wasn't. He was sure that he could start a relationship with both women at the moment. Though he had known Ilia all of his life, there was something about Zelda that he couldn't shake. It was almost as if they were linked together by destiny. Because of his experiences, he knew they probably were linked somehow. But then, Ilia. She used to be everything to him, and he knew he still loved her. He had a home and a family-of-sorts in Ordon, and he may be throwing that away if he left them to become a knight.

He thought and thought, even for days, until he finally came to the conclusion that he needed the one person he currently didn't have access to: Midna. He hopped onto Epona and headed for the castle. He was stopped by the guards at the gate.

"Whoa, where do you think you're going, pal?"

"If you'll excuse me, I need to see the princess."

"Are you kidding me? NO ONE sees the princess, especially during post-war time. She is currently recuperating from her battle with Ganondorf, so if you will just get on out..."

A gentle voice sounded. "Gentleman, that is quite enough. Please allow Sir Link to pass."

Link hopped off his horse as she was led to the stables. He walked along side Zelda into the castle.

"Sir Link, huh?"

"I used the name because I trust you have accepted my offer."

"Not yet, Princess. Before I do, I must speak with someone in the Twilight Realm."

"Ah, Midna. The Twilight Princess."

"Is your magic powerful enough to take me to her?"

"Well..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

Zelda led Link into the castle, where he saw the great statue of the goddesses surrounding the Triforce. Strangely, there was a shadow cast on one half of the Triforce, and it reminded Link of the Twilight Realm. It also reminded him of why he was there.

"Link, I believe I can help you. My only hindrance is that our past dealings with the Twilight Realm haven't been desirable, as you know, and I do not want another crazed maniac like Zant getting into our world again."

"With Midna back in power, I highly doubt that would happen."

"Well, then, I suppose I will have to trust you and go against my better judgment," Zelda said in a beckoning tone. Link looked behind her to see the group of governors that had overheard the conversation.

"Why, yes, I suppose you will." Link followed this with a wink and a smile, after which he immediately regretted. He would have to make up for it with Ilia later.

He followed Zelda into another room of the castle, which looked a lot like an altar.

"These are my personal prayer chambers. It will take both of our Triforce powers to form the portal."

Link's hand began to glow with the Triforce of Courage, and he joined it with Zelda's hand that was glowing with the Triforce of Wisdom. Through great concentration, a portal opened up in front of them.

"You'll have to find the new holder of the Triforce of Power to return to our world. Good luck."

Link stepped into the portal, awaiting his arrival on the other side.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

Link opened his eyes, and found himself in the familiar surroundings of the Twilight Realm. All of the surrounding Twili looked at him with wide eyes, unsure of who he was or why he was there. Link avoided their gazes and proceeded to the castle gate. The guard stopped him.

"You're not welcome here, light dweller."

It was times like these that Link wished he still had the Master Sword.

"I'm here to see the princess, I'm a personal friend. Maybe she's mentioned me. I'm Link."

The guard hurried into the gatehouse, slammed the door, and the gate was quickly opened. Link stepped inside and, in a few moments, was at the castle. He stepped inside the vast expanse that was the main hall. Descending from the staircase was a face he had only seen once before.

"Hello, stranger. How'd a light dweller like you find your way to a place like this?"

"Hey, Midna, or is it Your Highness?"

"It'll never be that way, Link." The two embraced.

"C'mon, let me show you the castle, properly!"

After a tour, Link and Midna headed to her meeting room. This was used for the occasions when she met with the governors. Link was surprised, and yet not, that Midna's duties were almost exactly the same as Zelda's. He wondered if he would be able to deal with it. The two sat down.

"So, Link, what's bothering you?"

"I need some advice, regarding my future. I can either stay at the village with Ilia, or become a knight for Zelda."

"Whoa. Well, I never liked that smelly place anyway."

"Which one, the village or the market?" The two laughed, just like old times.

"You've got to pick Zelda. It's a great career opportunity, and she's prettier anyways."

"Midna!"

"What? I just speak the truth."

"I know. Thanks for the help. I think I'll take your advice. Now, I've just got to get back home. The Triforce of Power has relocated itself. You wouldn't happen to know who has it?"

"About that, it may be a problem. A serious problem."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

Link walked up to a dilapidated house on the outskirts of the city and walked inside. There, he saw a slumped figure seated in a chair. Once his eyes adjusted to the dim light, he was shocked to see who it was.

"YOU! You are the new holder??"

"Surprise, surprise, light boy. Maybe if you would have left well enough alone, I would still have my throne and you wouldn't have to worry about any Triforce."

Zant stood up from his chair. He approached Link, all the while Link was keeping his distance.

"You're lucky I don't know how to use this great power."

"You're lucky I won't stoop to your level of senseless killing to get what I want."

"If you killed me, the Triforce would relocate itself, and you, my boy, would be all but lost in this Twilight Realm. So, maybe it's a coincidence, or maybe it's your goddesses' will, but your fate is now in my hands."

Link cringed inside, because Zant was right. He had to figure out a way to get Zant to send him home. Then, it hit him. The only thing Zant would understand.

"Tell you what. If you're willing, I will fight you. If I win you give me the Triforce powers, but if you win, you get mine. Deal?"

Zant thought for a moment, and realized that with the power from the Triforce of Courage, he could return to the light world and finish what he started.

"You've got a deal."

The two stepped outside, and Zant grabbed a strange looking sword from his mantle before leaving. Link brandished his sword and placed his shield on his arm.

"Whoa, light boy. No shields, nothing other than a sword. Skill against skill alone."

Link knew Zant wouldn't ordinarily do this, but being that Zant didn't have any other weapons, he didnt want to be at a disadvantage.

The two touched swords, and the fight had begun!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 **

Zant began on the attack. His slashes almost broke Link's defense, coming down with great velocity. Link was finally able to roll around and get a slash on Zant's back.

"AAGH! You'll pay for that!" Zant's sword started to take on a purplish color, and the light around them seemed to dim. Link realized that, just as the Master Sword was the vessel of light, Zant's sword was the vessel of darkness. Every blow got harder and harder to parry. Link knew his roll-around wouldn't work again.

Link back-flipped and grabbed a rock large enough to act as a shield, but light enough to hold with one hand. He bashed Zant with the rock, as he had done with his shield in the past. Once Zant was jolted, he jumped over him and slashed his torso in the process. A scream of agony was heard as Zant's hand was severed from his arm, along with his sword.

"I'll never give you this power, Link. You'll have to kill me."

"Right now, that's a risk I'm willing to take!"

Zant's severed head rolled on the ground. His body fell over, and Link saw the power of the Triforce leave his body and shoot off. He cleaned the blood from his sword, collected his things, and set up camp for the night.

_Morning _

Link awoke in a different place than where he had slept. He found himself in Telma's Bar.

"Hey, honey! How the warrior doing today?"

"Telma? What am I doing here?"

"You tell me. You looked pretty tuckered out when you were brought in here. Some woman in long robes brought you in. I didn't get a look at her because her face was covered, but she left this note for you."

Telma handed Link the note. He opened it and read:

Surprise! I got the Triforce last night. Once I received it, I sent scouts to Zant's place to get you. I sent you back home because you've got a job to do. I know what it must have taken to kill Zant, and I figured you needed something different than fighting right now. Good luck with Zelda.

-Midna


End file.
